Season 19 (1987-1988)
of Maria's wedding, "Yes, I was there — I threw some of the rice. But they weren't too happy because I had cooked it first." "The Reflections of Oscar the Grouch", Oscar the Grouch, Guest editor, November 5, 2009. Life Magazine.]] "]] "]] plays a challenging game with Big Bird.]] , a Star Trek-inspired science-fiction series.]] "]] Sesame Street Season 19 aired from November 16, 1987 to May 13, 1988. Episodes Episodes 2356 - 2485 (130 episodes) * Episode 2356 -- 19th season premiere; Visit to the Bronx Zoo * Episode 2357 * Episode 2358 -- Gina hired at Hooper's Store * Episode 2362 -- Big Bird gets the best of Bob/The Count's Suitcases * Episode 2363 -- Big Bird practices magic * Episode 2365 -- Forgetful Jones joins the Birdketeers * Episode 2366 -- Night time on Sesame Street (Repeat) * Episode 2367 -- Jiffy the turtle/Barkley the cow (Repeat) * Episode 2375 -- Oscar writes poems (repeat) * Episode 2376 -- A hot day on Sesame Street (Repeat) * Episode 2384 * Episode 2385 -- Luis and Maria develop feelings for each other. * Episode 2386 * Episode 2390 -- Telly's magic pencil * Episode 2393 * Episode 2394 -- The Count conducts Bob's band * Episode 2395 -- Elmo learns how to write his name * Episode 2396 -- Big Bird's day with keys * Episode 2399 * Episode 2400 * Episode 2401 * Episode 2402 -- Big Bird plays with Bob/Maria babysits Irvine * Episode 2403 -- Planet Zingo * Episode 2404 -- Maria and Luis fall in love * Episode 2405 -- Maria and Luis love each other * Episode 2406 -- Sale at Hooper's/School for Worms * Episode 2407 -- The Count's paintings * Episode 2411 -- Big Bird learns about love * Episode 2412 -- Maria's Frog Puppet/Snuffy Walks Barkley * Episode 2414 -- Love in the Fix-It Shop * Episode 2415 -- Placido falls for Maria * Episode 2417 * Episode 2419 * Episode 2423 -- Bob plays Name That Sound/The Count watches the Fix-It Shop * Episode 2424 -- Oscar learns a new word/Big Bird learns about sadness * Episode 2425 * Episode 2429 * Episode 2432 -- Twin Cat Tango/Snuffy's First Steps * Episode 2438 * Episode 2440 -- The Count gives up counting * Episode 2447 -- Lovebirds at Birdland * Episode 2448 -- Snuffy's store, etc. * Episode 2449 -- Big Bird and Snuffy send a letter * Episode 2453 -- Bob And A Girl Play Echo With A Honker And Dinger * Episode 2454 * Episode 2455 -- Maria and Luis decide to get married * Episode 2459 -- Hiroshi visits from Japan * Episode 2474 * Episode 2475 -- Another day of inserts * Episode 2476 -- Hoots Puts Athena To Bed/Shelly The Turtle And Gordon Race * Episode 2477 -- Telly practices saying "Welcome"; Snuffy plays with Alice * Episode 2478 * Episode 2479 * Episode 2480 * Episode 2481 -- Don Music's Song Of AMOR/Elmo Goes "Swimming" * Episode 2482 -- Don't have to sing * Episode 2483 -- Pre-wedding party * Episode 2484 -- Maria and Luis prepare for their wedding * Episode 2485 -- Maria and Luis' wedding Notes * This was Alaina Reed's final season as Olivia. Cast Muppet Characters : Alice Snuffleupagus, The Amazing Mumford, Anything Muppets, Baby Natasha, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Buster the Horse, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Grundgetta, Herry Monster, Mr. Honker, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, Juliet, Kermit the Frog, The Martians, Meryl Sheep, Dr. Nobel Price, the Oinker Sisters, Oscar the Grouch, Ruby, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Other Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Uncle Wally, Olivia, Gina, Miles, Mr. Macintosh Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Kevin Clash, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Bryant Young Actors :Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly, Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Miles Orman, Alaina Reed Guest Stars :José Ferrer, Keith Hernandez, Pee-Wee Herman, Lillian Hurst, Jay Leno, Mookie Wilson Season 19 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Director: Jon Stone * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Belinda Ward, Sonia Manzano, Jeff Moss, Sara Compton, Judy Freudberg, David Korr, John Weidman, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Jocelyn Stevenson, Christian Clark, Tom Dunsmuir, Jon Stone * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Muppets, Costumes, Props: Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, Connie Peterson, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Jitka Exler, Richard Termine * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Special Songs: Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Christopher Cerf, Cheryl Hardwick * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Diane P. Mitchell, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr. * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Mortimer J. O'Brien * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane P. Mitchell * Production Assistants: Cheryl Ann Jung, Ruthie E. Hiatt, Carol D. Mayes, Rudy Vallecillo * Assistant to the Producer: Danette De Sena * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Martha O'Connor, Gabrielle Howard * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Dick Weiss * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vice President for Research: Keith W. Mielke, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. Sources 19